


"The Adventure of the Cheese and Onion Crisps"

by Creamteasforever



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fatlock, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creamteasforever/pseuds/Creamteasforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tried a quick fic instead of an epic. You know what? Drabbles are hard. Nuisance to edit properly. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Adventure of the Cheese and Onion Crisps"

John dangled the bag of cheese and onion crisps in front of the detective. “Let me guess, you wanted these to study for an important case?”  
“That’s not it.” Sherlock made a grab but missed.  
“Necessary component in an experiment?”  
“Not that either.”  
“Bribe for a witness?”  
“No!”  
“Well, what are you going to do with them?”  
“I’d like a bag of crisps! To eat! Why is that so complicated?”  
Sherlock successfully got hold of the bag, tore it open and delved in with voracious glee.  
John, stunned and delighted, decided to keep the flat stocked with crisps forevermore thereafter.


End file.
